Cerulean
by sunshine-in-writing
Summary: I blame it on the alcohol. Really. That's the only possible reason for this madness. Clubs are not good for one's health. Or sanity, for that matter. Besides, if I blame it on the alcohol then maybe I can get away with doing it again... HD


**Right, I said that I was writing a H/D oneshot and that it would be up soon. That was more than a month ago. But here it is! I finally finished it! Woohoo!**

**Right, yeah, so anyway, here it is.**

The only person who noticed the blonde's entrance was the doorkeeper. He watched the newcomer edge over to the bar and lean up against it, surveying the crowd intently.

He did not go unnoticed for long. In a club like Cerulean, attractive strangers were in somewhat of a minority. Most of the clientele were known to each other, as you could only get in by invitation. So an attractive stranger whom nobody recognized was bound to cause some stir.

There seemed to be more of them than usual, the doorkeeper mused. An hour ago a dark-haired, similarly attractive, and similarly unknown stranger had arrived, about the same age as this one - about eighteen, if the doorkeeper was any judge.

Settling back to watch the crowd until someone else arrived and wanted access, the doorkeeper grinned. Tonight would probably be more interesting than most.

Draco Malfoy leaned against the bar and surveyed the situation. The dance floor was crowded with wizards and muggles having a good time. Music was pounding through the room, and the air had an aura of wild abandon.

Raking his eyes across the floor again, he froze on a very familiar but very unwelcome figure. Harry Potter was dancing in the middle of the room -- with a muggle woman -- who seemed to be enjoying it very much -- who also seemed to be at least five years older than Harry, and very aware of the honor she was conveying on him by letting him dance with her. Although she definitely didn't seem to be complaining.

Draco watched his classmate dance, ignoring looks thrown at him by other women. Looking back at his partner, Harry smiled devastatingly down at her. Draco watched the woman reach up and lace her hands behind his neck, whispering something into Harry's ear.

Harry's head shot up, and he shook his head, disentangling himself from her. As Draco watched him, he looked down and smiled, saying something, before moving off through the crowd. Draco smirked. Clearly she had made an overture and had been politely rebuffed. For some reason he felt slightly relieved, and turned to order a beer.

When it arrived he took a deep swig and turned around to look for Harry again. Fortunately he didn't have to look very far, as Harry was standing in front of him, smiling that devastating smile. It was an intriguing smile. He never looked like he did now at school.

Draco raised an eyebrow and took another swig from his bottle. "Fancy seeing you here," he drawled, maintaining a semi-hostile front.

Still smiling, Harry hoisted himself up onto the counter beside Draco. "I'm surprised you even came into muggle London," he replied, affecting a drawl very close to the one Draco had just used.

Choosing to ignore this, Draco let his eyes sweep the room again. "Why does it seem as if there are as many guys hitting on guys as guys hitting on girls?" he asked, suddenly realizing the unconventional partners he could see on the dance floor. "Not to mention the girls hitting on girls," he added.

Harry sighed and took a drink from Draco's beer, replacing it in his hand before Draco even thought to protest. "You came here and yet you didn't even bother checking up on the clientele," he said, shaking his head in mock-irritation. "This is a club where the people who know about the wizarding world and who are inclined to...other tastes, can find people of like mind. Anyone here is saying that they don't care about gay and lesbian couples _or_ wizards and that they're willing to have fun with them." He glanced suggestively at Draco, who caught his meaning.

"Why are you even _talking_ to me?" the blond asked, a desire to laugh bubbling under his cool exterior.

Harry did laugh, his beautiful green eyes twinkling. "I'm drunk!" he said. "Drunk and in muggle London, where no one cares who I am. I can relax here. Although I must say, you strike me as one of the people who would make a lame excuse and get as far away from the queers as possible."

Draco snorted but didn't comment, besides a cool "Clearly you don't know me as well as you thought, Potter." _Besides,_ he added silently, _it's hard to get away from them when you're one of those queers yourself._

Harry, when no more information was forthcoming, shrugged and hopped down from the counter. "Enjoy yourself," he said, and disappeared back onto the dance floor.

"Believe me, I will," Draco muttered, watching Harry move. Despite Harry's words, Draco could tell that he wasn't that drunk. He most definitely had been drinking, but it hadn't impaired his judgment in any way. Draco's eyes traveled up and down Harry's body, noticing for the first time what he was wearing: a pair of black leather pants and a deep, vibrant green silk shirt that outlined the wiry, muscled body underneath. He unconsciously licked his lips. Everything about Harry tonight was free and, disturbingly, very attractive.

He wasn't the only one who noticed, either. Girls and boys around the room were watching Harry with avid looks in their eyes.

He watched Harry from the bar for a while, and was startled at the things he saw. He had never really paused to watch him before, see how he interacted with people. Harry was very charismatic, making his dance partner feel as if she or he was the only one he cared about at that moment. He was also much looser and relaxed than when they were in school.

_There he constantly has to be the Boy Who Lived, the savior of the wizarding world. Here, even if the witches and wizards recognize him, they don't care. Here people can be exactly who or what they are. Lucky bastard. People recognize me too, and not in a good way. Why do I have to look exactly like my goddamn father?_

Making a decision, he pushed away from the counter and entered the dance floor. Instantly he was surrounded by closely packed, sweaty bodies as he began to dance. Someone grasped his hips and spun him around, and he found himself dancing with an attractive boy not much older than himself. Draco grinned and pressed closer to his unknown partner, running a hand down his chest and placing it on his narrow hips. Tilting his head back, he let himself relax and simply dance. Harry had said to enjoy himself. He didn't need permission from some fucking Gryffindor to enjoy himself.

Harry looked up and picked out a familiar blond head among the dancers. So, Draco had decided to join the fun after all.

The mass of people shifted, giving Harry a clear view of Draco and his partner - who happened to be male. Harry stared, then grinned. _So, that was how he swung! _And from the expression on Draco's gorgeous face, he was clearly enjoying himself.

...Gorgeous?...Since when did Harry think of Draco Malfoy as gorgeous?

_Whatever. I suppose it's the alcohol talking. _

He was smiling, Harry realized. Not a sneer, or a cynical quirk of the lips, but an actual smile. It lit up his eyes.

Suddenly disinterested in the girl he had been dancing with, Harry found himself wishing that he was the one dancing with Draco, and not that other boy. His eyes narrowed and he determinedly looked back at his partner, trying not to think about an attractive blond just a little ways away.

_We're enemies,_ he told himself silently._ Enemies. We've made each other's lives hell for the last five years and all that's not going to change. Ever._

Draco looked up and noticed Harry, dancing only a few feet away. The music was thrumming through his system, making him more rash than usual, and the alcohol that he had taken in didn't help matters.

_I cannot believe I'm doing this,_ Draco thought as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away from his current partner. But oh God, it felt so _good_ to dance with him. Dancing with your enemy...

Harry didn't resist as Draco pulled him closer, simply moving to the beat and trying to ignore who his partner was - or rather, instead of ignoring his _partner_ he ignored the ramifications of them dancing together. Besides, it's just a dance after all. They were the only students from Hogwarts there, and if they didn't tell anyone, who would know?

Harry was rubbing up against him in a most delightful way, totally not caring that they were, in fact, supposed to hate each other's guts. _Well, if he can ignore it then so can I. And so far, this evening has been one of the best I've had in a long time. So for now, I'll enjoy myself. And definitely enjoy this dance..._

_Whoa. Okay, back up a little. I'm gay, I'm a little drunk, and I'm dancing with the bloody fucking Boy Who Won't Effing Die. It doesn't mean anything. And okay, I'm enjoying it, but who wouldn't? He's attractive. But I'm _not_ attracted to him in any way. I just think he's hot. No, I think he's _attractive._ And he's an effing Gryffindor, who's even worse than the others because he has a 'saving people' thing. So I'll enjoy the dance, but try to think as if I don't know him beyond a purely platonic relationship._

_Whoa, platonic. Big word there, Draco._

_Okay. Now I _know_ the alcohol's affecting me._

Then someone crashed into Draco, sending him stumbling into Harry, who fortunately caught him before they both hit the floor. Severely annoyed and a little put out that he was no longer that close to Harry, which made him even more annoyed because he had squashed that feeling before it registered, Draco turned around to see a tall, tough-looking man glaring at him belligerently. "Wha' was that for?" the man asked, slurring his words enough to tell Draco that he was drunk.

"What was what for?" Draco snapped, angry. "You were the one who ran into me!"

The man scowled darkly. "Now listen here, ya lil' pipsqueak," he said, getting mad, "I'd just accept a nice sorry, but since your par'nts parently din't raise you right, I'll give you nother chance t say sorry b'fore I'll have to teach you some manners."

Harry, watching this, stepped in and placed a hand on Draco's arm before he drew his wand and hexed the man. "We can't do magic here," he whispered in Draco's ear. "There are strong wards against it, and besides, you're not of age yet. Let me deal with him." He turned to face the man. "You got a problem with my friend?" he inquired icily. Draco was surprised at how easily the word _friend_ rolled off his tongue.

The man did a double take. This new adversary was much more menacing than the slight blond, even though the boys were about the same size. Even Draco wanted to edge away from the aura of tightly controlled power crackling around Harry, almost strong enough to see. But it was subtle, oh so subtle...

Deciding against taking on both of them, the guy shook his head. "Uh, not really," he said.

"Funny," Harry said, deadly calm, "'cause I have a problem with you." He moved swiftly; one minute the man was standing in front of them. The next Harry was standing next to him, his eyes rolled up and he collapsed. Harry let him fall, removing his hand from the back of the man's neck. "Nerve point," he said to Draco's astonished look. "When pressed, especially in an intoxicated state, it causes the victim to pass out."

The people around them grumbled about the unconscious body and helped move him outside. Harry glanced at Draco and jerked his head toward the door, and Draco nodded. They headed toward the exit together.

The doorkeeper stopped them as they passed. "You the one who took out that drunk, right?" he asked Harry.

"Why? Am I in trouble?"

"No, just wanted to say good work. Without any magic, too. Only ward that went off was the one telling us that someone had passed out." He grinned at Harry's expression and waved them through the door and out onto the cold winter street.

There was a silence as Harry stared at the door with a slightly puzzled look on his face, and Draco waited for him to justify his actions. But Harry didn't seem ready to oblige. The silence grew and became a little more awkward, Harry not looking at Draco and Draco staring at Harry. Finally, one of them broke the stupor. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk down the street, but Draco grabbed his arm. "Why did you stop me from getting in trouble?"

Harry turned to look at him, his eyes nearly black in the streetlights. "Wizards have to stick up for each other. Besides, I'm drunk, remember? My judgment's not too good." He turned and began walking away.

Draco kept pace with him. "How did you know about that?" he asked. "That nerve point. How did you know how to do that?"

Harry laughed bitterly. "Draco, I'm the bloody fucking Boy-Who-Lived. You don't honestly think they'd let me get away without training, do you?" he shrugged. "I know lots of stuff about the human body. I can have a human on the ground screaming in pain in two seconds flat without using my wand. I can have them on their back screaming in ecstasy two seconds later. I know martial arts, complicated spells that even adult wizards have never heard of, all sorts of stuff that's supposed to help me win against Voldemort." He grimaced. "Whether it will or not remains to be seen."

They walked in silence for a little bit. Finally Draco said softly, "You called me your friend."

Harry stopped walking. "What? When?"

Draco stopped too, and turned to look at him. "Back in there," he said, jerking his head toward the nightclub. "To the man. You called me your friend. Why?"

Harry's face was in shadow. There was a long silence before he said, "I don't know. I wasn't really thinking about what I was saying, I was concentrating on keeping him from hurting you. It just seemed like a thing to say, to get him off your back." They reached a junction with another street, and Harry turned and began walking away.

"But why were you even there?" Draco called out, suddenly consumed with a desire to know _why._

Harry's answer came floating back out of the darkness. "I could ask you exactly the same thing. I'll see you in school."

He stared after the enigmatic figure walking away from him, then shrugged and began to walk in the opposite direction.

As he walked, his breath puffing out in clouds before him, it began to snow.

When Hogwarts school started up again after the Christmas holidays, no one noticed that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, while not exactly speaking to each other, did not go out of their way to hex each other. In fact, the animosity between them -if anyone had bothered to notice- had changed entirely. The tension that existed between them was very different now.

Not that anyone bothered to notice.

Unfortunately, despite both boys' unspoken wish to remain apart as much as possible, the world -and Dumbledore- conspired against them. Dumbledore wished Harry to open the DA to the entire school, and strongly advised Draco to join the club.

Draco didn't protest that much, for although he would never admit it even to himself, he wanted to see Harry again. He wanted to see if the boy he had glimpsed that night actually existed when both of them were sober.

Nevertheless, when he entered the Room of Requirement with several of the less hostile Slytherins -Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and a few others- he felt nervousness twisting his insides.

"What are _they_ doing here?" asked Hermione.

"It has come to my attention that every house except Slytherin is represented in this club," said Dumbledore, who had entered with the Slytherins to offer his support. "Consequently, I have asked several of the Slytherins who have been less antagonistic towards the other houses to join. If anyone else wished to join, I did not deny them that privilege as well. I expect" and here he leveled a blue gaze at Ron and a few others who were looking mutinous, "That I will not hear reports of abuse, verbal or otherwise, from members." He smiled at the group impartially, then left.

For a while no one spoke, then Harry said, "Well, let's get started. Can I have the original DA over here please, and everyone else on the other side of the room." Obediently the children split up, and Harry nodded as if he wasn't surprised that the number of new people outnumbered the old. He glanced at Draco and found him looking at him, and Harry raised an eyebrow, then gave a half-smile; a bare quirk of his lips. Unlike the others, he did not seem at all surprised to see the Slytherin contingent; Dumbledore would have told him they were coming.

His face became contemplative, and suddenly the room was nearly twice as large. Some people gasped, while others made noises of admiration or wonder. Draco barely batted an eyelid. He'd had encounters with the Room of Requirement before.

"Right," Harry said, "Newcomers go to the far wall and pair up. Old members pair up over here." Everyone quickly paired up with their best friends, and even Neville had a partner.

"Newcomers...Hang on, what's the youngest year here?" Harry asked. It was ascertained that the youngest year was fifth, and Harry continued, "Okay, older members practice anything we learned last year, and new people, we'll be working on the basics, _Expelliarmus _and stuff like that."

"Are you to tell me that _Expelliarmus_ will help us against You-Know-Who?" drawled Daphne Greengrass.

"It saved my life in June," Harry said quietly. "After the Third Task." His intense emerald eyes bored into her, and Daphne shifted uncomfortably. "I went through this exact same talk last year with them," said Harry, gesturing at the DA and smiling wryly. "It just proves that teenagers have one-track minds, huh?" Then he shrugged, still smiling, but suddenly it didn't seem so funny anymore. "They doubted its usefulness too, and I'll give you the same answer. If you don't like it, then you can leave." His eyes raked the crowd, and Draco was the only one to meet his gaze. Harry smiled slightly again and turned to the older group. "Let's get started."

_There seems to be a shortage of partners,_ Draco mused as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. No one had chosen him as a partner. Looking around the room, he watched the advanced class starting their own private duels. Yet again, when he brought his eyes back to directly in front of him, Harry was standing in front of him smiling wryly.

"I won't insult you by telling you to start with the basic spells," he said, drawing his wand. "Let's start with the more difficult ones."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he drew his own wand and removed his outer robes, not wanting anything to hinder him in this fight. "Excellent idea, Potter," he drawled. "I can beat you so much faster using complicated spells."

Harry smirked, looking much like Draco for a moment as he followed his example and stood only in his school shirt and pants. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure, Malfoy," he said.

"And I hope you aren't expecting me to bow," Draco added distastefully.

Harry's eyes widened in mock outrage. "Draco Malfoy! How could you even suggest that we not follow the correct rules of engagement! No, it's more than fine with me if we don't bow. Voldemort made me bow to him when he came back to life, and ever since then I've kind of been put off bowing to anyone." He raised his wand. "On the count of three, and no cheating this time. One - two - three!"

Draco reacted instantly, firing off a jellylegs jinx before Harry had finished saying "three." But it hit a bookshelf instead of its intended target; Harry had rolled away as soon as he had begun saying "three," and Draco shouted instinctively, "Protego!"

He heard Harry cry, "Impedimenta!" as he erected his shield, and he grinned in satisfaction, sprinting to the center of the room and turning to face his opponent. Harry approached, grinning. "Oh, one more thing," he said as they circled each other, "No Unforgivables."

Draco snorted. "Potter-" he shot a Stunner at him, which Harry dodged and fired one back, forcing Draco to duck, "-You remember why they are called Unforgivable, do you not? I have no desire to join my father in Azkaban."

Harry laughed and leapt onto a table, shooting out a whip of fire that cracked against Draco's re-erected shield. They battled fiercely through the ranks of the younger children, suddenly needing to make sure any missed spells didn't hit bystanders. Harry barely deflected a Stunner from hitting a girl, and the students quickly retreated to the walls to watch.

Relieved when the only person he needed to worry about was Harry, Draco stepped up his efforts - but Harry was proving very elusive. Rather than staying in one place and deflecting the spells, he was bouncing around the room, deflecting them by not being in their path. Unknowingly, Draco followed his example and began to become more physical as well, rolling to floor to avoid spells rather than wasting precious energy, breath, and time putting up shields.

Unaware of anything except each other, the two used spells they had forgotten they knew, and modified known spells for slightly different effects. At times they were a mere breath apart, staring into each other's eyes, and other times they were at opposite ends of the room, ignoring the children lining the walls.

They began moving faster and faster, dodging rebounding spells and using everything in the room to their advantage. Draco shoved a chair into Harry's path, the solid wood absorbing a spell and exploding. Harry ducked behind a table to avoid the shards of wood, then leapt atop it, firing another spell down at Draco, who rolled out of the way.

For minutes at a time the room was completely silent, the watchers almost holding their breath as they watched the two boys stalk each other through the room. During one of these times Draco crept up on Harry, who was crouched on top of a table looking for him. Smiling triumphantly, he fired a nonverbal spell. _Somehow _Harry tensed, whipped around, and leaped up and _over_ him. A hand came down on his wand, knocking it from Draco's grasp. Harry spun and leveled his wand at his throat.

The duel was over.

The two stared at each other, breathing heavily, neither breaking eye contact. A moment of loaded silence passed, and then the room exploded, every single member of the DA cheering and surging forward to pat the two on the back. Harry lowered his wand, still staring at Draco, and Draco finally broke eye contact to look for his own wand. He found it being offered to him by an awed Daphne Greengrass, her eyes huge and an incredulous grin on her face.

"That was incredible!" she shouted. "I've never seen anything like that! You two were dueling for over an hour, you know that?"

"What?" Draco said, but when he looked at the clock it was true: it was over an hour since the DA had started. "Wow," he said, fighting his way over to Harry. "We dueled for over an hour!" he shouted, grinning. Harry's eyes widened and he, too, glanced over at the clock. He whistled soundlessly. Then he jumped onto a tabletop and called for everyone's attention.

"Right," he said, still breathing a bit fast, his shirt soaked with sweat, "I think that's all for tonight. I hope you all were paying attention to our duel-"

Someone snorted. "As if we could do anything else!" they called out, and the crowd murmured agreement, some laughing.

Harry grinned. "All right, we'll pick this up again sometime next week. Oh, right! New members, please see Hermione at the door. She'll give you a Galleon with a Protean Charm on them. The numbers around the edges will change to match mine when I choose a new date for practice, and they'll heat up in your pocket, so don't spend them and _please_ don't get them confused with normal Galleons!"

He jumped off the table and joined the crowd pressing towards the door, then paused and shouted, "Next time please change out of your school uniforms before coming here. Wear casual clothing that you can move around in, but nothing flowy that can get caught on anything or catch on fire." Ignoring the whispers that his last, slightly morbid, comment invoked, he approached Hermione. She was already in place next to the door with a basket, handing out Galleons to all of the new members as they passed. Draco took his without looking at her, ignoring the looks he was getting himself. Like Harry, his shirt was soaked in sweat and sticking to his body, outlining his torso and causing the female population to throw lustful glances his way.

Slinging his robes over his shoulder, he bumped shoulders with Harry on his way out. Harry turned and grinned at him, saying, "We should do that again. You're just about the only person who can keep up with me. Dumbledore can beat me every time still, but he doesn't really count."

"You dueled with Dumbledore?" asked Draco, walking down the corridor with him.

Harry nodded. "He tutors me in magic, and then some Aurors tutor me in physical combat."

"Harry!" Hermione called, running to catch up. The two stopped and turned to watch her and Ron catch up. She shot a dirty look at Draco, but said semi-politely, "That was really amazing. I've never seen anything like that."

Draco nodded coolly, then turned down a corridor as the Gryffindors kept walking toward Gryffindor Tower, not wanting to talk to the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and grimaced. _I need a shower._ He had been walking around the castle to cool off, not wanting to sleep without warming down his muscles. Taking stock of where he was, he turned toward the nearest shower.

Opening the door, he froze. Harry turned, halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, and smiled hesitantly. "You had the same idea, huh?" he asked, stripping off his shirt and tossing it onto the bench.

Draco shrugged and began undressing as well, trying not to look at his neighbor. If he did he knew his body would react in a potentially embarrassing way to the nearness of an -undressing- Harry. _Goddamn it, this is _not_ a good time to become attracted to Harry Potter!_ But his thoughts were distracted as he took a quick glance, then averted his eyes quickly. _God!_ Not only was Harry's face attractive, he had a body that any boy would kill for.

"Were you serious when you said we should practice dueling?" Draco asked suddenly.

Harry turned to look at him, surprised. "Yeah, I kind of was," he said, frowning. "I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it? We're competitive by nature, so even if we weren't rivals we would do our best to win. But since we _are_ rivals, the drive to win will be even stronger." He grinned sheepishly. "I don't know how much you've dueled before, but I have an extremely competitive nature. I've drawn out matches with Dumbledore for...I think twenty minutes is my record, and I can even beat some of the Aurors he has me duel with, even when they're friends of mine. The one I had with you-" he shrugged. "It was really good for me. I get this feeling that our duels will either be over in a matter of minutes, or last for at least an hour. So yeah, I think it would be a great idea if we dueled regularly."

If Draco had looked at Harry, he might have noticed Harry watch him as he undid his school tie and began unbuttoning his own shirt. As he drew it out of his pants, Harry's eyes traveled down his body to fix on the aforementioned clothing article, and he licked his lips unconsciously.

But he wasn't watching Harry, so he didn't see it. "Well, I have dueled in the past," he said calmly, "And yours was the best I've fought in a long time. So..." he grinned, drawing his wand and pointing it at Harry's face. "Let's start now, shall we? _fete!_" he shouted, and a whip of fire identical to the one Harry had thrown at him earlier shot out towards the Boy Who Lived.

Harry ducked and rolled, coming up and diving towards his own wand in his robes. Draco kept him away, forcing him to duck and dodge every single thing thrown at him instead of being able to get some of his own shots in. Knowing the edge he had if he kept Harry away from his wand, Draco never let Harry in between him and his robes.

Their duel was, indeed, over in only a few minutes. Draco, less confused than before by Harry's tactics, finally caught him at his own game, sending a Stunner at the place where he thought Harry would be next. The gamble paid off as Harry slumped to the ground, unconscious. Draco knelt beside him and said quietly, _"Ennervate."_ Harry's eyes fluttered open, and Draco helped him up. "I won that one, Potter," he said, grinning.

"Guess so," Harry said. "But you cheated. Kind of."

Draco snorted. "I was simply taking advantage of the situation offered to me. You did not have your wand. I did. I kept you from reaching your wand, and so I won the duel." He looked down and said, "Only time I've ever dueled half naked, though."

Harry laughed. "Same here. we should make this a regular thing, practicing. I'm sure _Dumbledore_ will be pleased."

Draco returned to his small pile of clothing and continued to strip, _not_ looking at Harry as he did the same thing. They seemed to have run out of things to say.

_Damn, he's smart!_ Harry thought admiringly, diving out of the way again. _Keeping me away from my wand. He knows I could probably beat him again with it._ But suddenly his own tactics were turned against him, as he saw a jet of red light heading for the exact same spot he was heading. _Shit!_ There was no way he could avoid the impact.

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco's face hovering over his, and Draco's sculpted chest directly over his body. Suppressing the immediate sexual reaction he felt, Harry tried to remember what they had been doing. Right, dueling. Staring into his silver-gray eyes, Harry accepted Draco's hand up. He dropped it quickly, afraid of what he might do if he remained in contact with him for long.

_I wonder if he feels the tension, or is it just my imagination?_ Harry wondered. _It's most definitely not animosity, not anymore. _ Dare he think it was - sexual? He'd known he was bisexual at least, maybe even gay, for...well, since the summer.

He followed Draco back over to their clothes, not daring to look at him undress. If he did, he knew his body would react embarrassingly. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, then padded silently into a stall and turned on the shower.

Draco raised his gaze as he heard the water turn on. The sexual tension between them was _killing_ him. He glanced down at his robes, where his knuckles were white from gripping the cloth too hard, then drew out his wand and whispered a few well-chosen words. Pulling off his pants, he paused.

_Oh, fuck it all._ He walked toward Harry's stall, and after the first few steps stopped thinking about what he was going to do.

Thinking was overrated, anyway.

He pulled back the shower curtain, and Harry turned around, his eyes wide, mouth opening to ask Draco what he was doing. Draco didn't give him the chance, moving swiftly in and pressing his mouth against Harry's, backing him up against the wall. Harry gasped, his hands coming up and tangling themselves in Draco's hair. Draco growled, pressing closer to him, rubbing their hips together. Harry gasped again at the friction, and moaned.

Taking full advantage of his now open mouth, Draco slid his tongue between Harry's lips, encouraged by the fact that Harry hadn't pushed him away. He slipped his hands around the slightly taller boy's neck and ground their hips together again. Both boys gasped this time at the delicious feeling, and Draco growled into Harry's open mouth. Tearing his mouth away from his most willing partner, Draco trailed it down his jaw, sucking his earlobe for a moment before returning his mouth to Harry's.

He trailed his hands down Harry's chest, brushing gently against his erect nipples and causing Harry to moan, sending shivers down Draco's spine. He slipped one hand farther down, finally gripping Harry's rock-hard cock in his hand.

Harry groaned deep in his throat. "You sure know how to turn a guy on, don't you?" he gasped.

Draco laughed, grabbing his dick again and massaging it. "Trust me, I've had a lot of practice."

"I'll just bet you have," Harry muttered. Draco laughed again and trailed his mouth down Harry's chest, stopping briefly at each of his nipples to give them attention, before traveling on downward. Kneeling now, Draco ran his tongue once down Harry's shaft, grinning delightedly as Harry jerked his hips instinctively. Not torturing him anymore, Draco took him entirely into his mouth, swirling his tongue his tongue around it before slowly, languidly, beginning to suck his lover off.

Harry groaned with pleasure, his eyes rolling back and his eyelids fluttering. _Dear...god..._ not one of his fantasies about Draco since that night at Christmas could have prepared him for the reality. Draco watched the changing emotions flickering across his partner's features, and found nothing more erotic than the look of pure pleasure on Harry's face.

"God...Draco, I need to be inside of you," Harry panted. "Now!"

Draco lifted his head, then licked his lips suggestively and grinned. "Fine with me."

Growling, Harry turned him around and inserted a finger, making sure he was ready. Not waiting too long, he pushed in just slightly, tormenting Draco. He waited, smiling wickedly, until Draco impatiently grabbed his hips and jerked them forward, effectively sheathing Harry inside him. Both boys gasped at the feeling, and Harry began to move in and out, effectively rendering both incapable of speech for a short time.

"Ahh...god, Harry, harder," Draco moaned. Not at all loath, Harry deepened his thrusts, and Draco matched him in energy. Reaching around him, Harry grabbed Draco's neglected cock and began to rub it, wanted to hear him scream. In a very short time Draco cried out and shuddered, the power of his climax sending Harry over the edge as he felt Draco's muscles contract around him.

The two boys slid to the floor, exhausted, the water, serenely oblivious, still drumming down on the two of them. Finally Harry spoke. "Well, Draco, you fulfilled every one of my naughty dreams and surpassed them."

Draco laughed. "How long have you been gay?"

Harry shrugged. "I've known since this summer."

They fell silent for a time, letting the water cleanse them.

Finally Draco rolled over on top of Harry and said, grinning, "My turn. After all," he said, straddling Harry's hips and descending on his mouth, "Why should you get to have all the fun?"


End file.
